Heralds of Ash
The Heralds of Ash are a militant subfaction of the Aodh herd. '''Populated exclusively by resurrected kirins who perished during the God's War, these ancient militants have one goal: to eradicate every last non-kirin who stands on Eithnian soil. '''Page under construction. History Soleil made a city and then whistled for all her kids to get their butts home before curfew. Hrag-Ba'al Hrag-Ba'al is a colossal black city surrounded by lava flows that spurn entry to non-kirins. The outer edges are the metropolis' lowest levels: as you move towards the center the city rises staircase by marble staircase. At its heart rests the palace, whose dark spires reach for the stars, cutting a menacing figure against the skyline. The city is always warm, the ground heated by the magma lurking below. When entering the city, kirin hybrids and companion animals must wait for the city's guardians to temporarily staunch the protective lava flows before gaining entry. Ranks Kingsguard - (not yet available) These kirins are considered to be the most trustworthy and elite soldiers among the Heralds. For their King they serve as protectors and advisers; for their people they serve as generals in the conflict to come. * At 25 AP | You stand as one of the greatest warriors in your herd. Receive the Improvisionist, Tactician, or Weapons Master Talent early. * At 50 AP | You are wise enough to know that a soldier is only as good as their gear. Receive one Weapon '''and one piece of '''Armor '''of your choosing for free. * '''At 75 AP | Your enemy may be uncultured, but they aren't fools on the battlefield. Receive +15 SP to cunning or agility. * At 100 AP | A companion who can fight at your side would be useful. Receive an Aodhian Mythical Familiar for free. Hoplites - Soldiers armed in both physical ability and practical know-how. These kirins will take part in battle and sabotage. It is up to them to turn the tide of conflicts in the Herald's favor. * At 25 AP | Are you the sort of soldier who thinks on his feet, or plans carefully? Receive the Improvisionist '''or '''Tactician '''talent early. * '''At 50 AP | The blade makes the soldier, and the soldier makes the blade. Receive a Bladed Weapon '''of your choosing for free. * '''At 75 AP | What is your fighting style? A quick rogue, hitting from the back, or a tank who charges in? Receive +15 SP to speed or strength. * At 100 AP | A companion who can fight at your side would be useful. Receive an Aodhian Level 2 Familiar for free. Acolyte - Noncombatants who nonetheless make themselves useful to the cause. Whether you harvest crops, craft armor or heal the sick, you are a valuable asset to your people. * At 25 AP | Acolytes offer a wide variety of services. So long as it pertains to your invocation, receive your Talent early. * At 50 AP | The Crown has issued something useful to you; your King hopes that it will help. Receive Small Contraption, Goggles, or Saddlebags for free. * At 75 AP | The times are trying, but you believe in your cause. Receive +15 SP to vitality or wisdom. * At 100 AP | A companion can be helpful - either by their practicality or the simple enjoyment of their company. Receive an Aodhian Level 1 Familiar for free. Category:Aodh Category:Faction